uthrandirfandomcom-20200213-history
Life
' Those who ascribe to the Life religion share one thing in common: a healthy respect for Uthrandir and all the living things she sustains.' They have a reverence for nature and for the web of life that connects all living beings together in all ways. Most Life believers regard the conception and nurturing of new life a top priority. This is why most beings who worship this religion are especially good parents and caretakers. You will also find them working in healing houses, in nurseries, and tending to the beautiful gardens on the rolling castle grounds of the elite of Uthrandir. 'The Patrons of Life' 'Evelyn, the Jubilant' Title/race: Human maiden Patron of: Prophecy, thought, happiness, intuition, kindness, love Physical description: A lovely human maiden, Evelyn is the epitome of innocence, grace, and beauty. Clad in simple attire, she seems to protrude an aura of sincere joy around her, bringing laughter as she goes. Personality: She’s kind to all she beholds and reaches out to help all around her, bringing joy to many. She’s also pensive and prone to moments of great illumination, moments of prophecy, that enable her to anticipate events to come. She shares these prophecies with the worthy in an attempt to better the world. Always seen with a smile, except for her times of prophesying, she is a benevolent being that represents the best people. Who follows: Young maidens, oracles, people that wish for a glimpse of the future 'Miriade, the Evergreen' Title/race: Nymph Patron of: Growth, fertility, birth, plants, spring, fauna and flora, dryads, elves, crops, healing Physical description: Delicate and very feminine, Miriade steps lightly as to not disturb a sleeping child. She wears a dress made of a simple fabric with tiny flowers blooming from her dark green hair. She looks plentiful and her skin glistens with the ever present morning dew that seems to gather around the several swirly tattoos she wears on her arms and legs making it appear as she is always connected to the earth by those magical vines. Personality: Sweet and caring, Miriade behaves like a mother to all that cross her path. She is sometime overly protective of her precious “babies” and can act in a over-zealous way if she feels the creatures around her are not respectful of life. She uses her power to heal the sick and promote life. Who follows: Expecting parents, farmers, anyone seeking a blessing for a new life, elves, the sick 'Erulon, the Wolf' Title: Lycanthrope Hunter Patron of: Consumption (the need for life to consume to produce), the hunt, beasts Physical description: Resembling a common forester, Erulon can also change his form into a wolf at will. Accompanied by a pack of his most trusted followers, he wonders the world in search of the greatest game. He can appear as a forest-born youth, or a silver-plate-armored lycanthrope, or as a fearsome wolf. Personality: Erulon is a fierce and loyal soul. He defends his pack with all his might and does what is best for him and his family. A proud hunter, he is always striving towards his prey regardless of whether it is a great bull or achieving personal goal. He is ambitious and occasionally prone to anger, but is also a kind and merciful deity. He does not relish in the kill but sees the death as necessary for more life. Who follows: Hunters and craftspeople. People that destroy to create.